


Backstory: Caspian Sehar

by knifepyjamas



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Abuse, And technically, Backstory, Character Death, Gen, Magic, Murder, Torture, hm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifepyjamas/pseuds/knifepyjamas
Summary: Backstory for my character Caspian Sehar, a sea elf archfey warlock.





	Backstory: Caspian Sehar

Caspian grew up in a small, poor coastal village. His sea elf nature led him to spend most of his time in the ocean or exploring its shores. His parents worked as fishers and traders, and weren't home during the day, and were sometimes gone for months. Caspian was left to fend for himself for the most part. The closest thing he had to a parent for years was a half-orc wizard, Nix the Wise. She taught him basic magics and the power of knowledge. She also helped him transition.

By the time he was in his elven mid-teens (around 70-80), she passed, her lifespan a blink to those of the ethereal elves. Caspian devoted himself to living up to her, working as a librarian and continuing his training as a scholar. In his late teens, his parents' ship was ransacked, and their lives taken. It was the first time Ian realized how much they had abandoned him. When he had heard the news, he wasn't upset, he wasn't hurt or mournful. He didn't feel anything, but perhaps irony. Two sea elves died at sea. He did feel upset over their lack of care for him, and his own lack of care for them. His only sanctuary at the time was Xavyer Willing, a half-elf who had arrived in town the year prior. 

Xavyer was a cunning rogue who'd regularly visit the library. He'd ask Ian questions about the arcane that he was all too pleased to answer. Over the next year, the two became very close, and Xavyer began asking Caspian for odd, nonsensical favours. Wait outside the fish stall for 2.53 minutes exact, place a stick on the Mashstall's roof. Ian was too entranced with Xavyer to question any of it. 

Not long after, they became partners, and the favours only became more frequent, and more dangerous. But he couldn't say no. Xavyer was all he had, plus, there had to be a reason. 

The next year, while performing one of the tasks- watching the oak that grew outside his window- he was hit with a paralization spell. Standing beside him was Xavyer and a group of masked figures. Two of them grabbed him, while Xavyer just smiled.   
_"The perfect test fish."_

He was taken to a room hidden in the side of a cave where the masked figures resided. Xavyer had been working for a group called The Arcane Legion; an organization of magicians who wanted to bend magic to it's hazardous, immoral ends. 

Ian wasn't there for long. The first "test" they did on him involved Xavyer himself, dawned in an eagle mask, setting him ablaze. It was explained that the spell wouldn't _physically_ cause damage- only cover the receiver in an acidic-like gas that shone ruby red and was thrice as painful as actually burning. The excruciating sensation knocked him out of consciousness.

In his dream, there was a woman. A faerie. Her skin was pale, translucent: a silk over her sharp features. Her eyes were black, but not like Caspian's. They were a puddle of blood so deep that no light could reflect the colour. Hair of the same dark hue flowed down her shoulders, long enough to pool upon the floor. A silk dress draped over her thin frame, and her jewellery always held a black diamond.

The fey made him a promise. If he worked for her, he could escape and achieve his revenge. Ian agreed without hesitation. As he began to awake a soft yet haunting voice rang in his mind.   
_"Align yourself with her darkness, and serve the Lady of Death."_

When he awoke he couldn't control himself. He stood up, breaking the bonds that had been holding him down. Xavyer scurried back in surprise and gaped upon the sight. Inky tendrils flew from Caspian's body, attacking the legion members. His vision faded to greyscale, and he watched as they were killed, and as Xavyer ran. From his mouth, a thick cloud of poison puffed, then filled the room. One by one, the legion dropped to the floor at his feet, and the darkness retreated back into him. The colour returned and he just glared at the doorway. He escaped. Xavyer escaped.

_And he was gonna have his revenge._


End file.
